Pretty Green Eyes
by wispykitty
Summary: Pretty green eyes, so full of wonder and despair, it's all right to cry, for I'll be there to wipe your tears, and in your arms, together we're in paradise, and it's so nice, you'll never have to be alone (BradXSchu)
1. I didn't mean to lie

This story came about by listening to a certain song ("Pretty Green Eyes" by Ultrabeat) and my rampant Schu-muse. Obviously for the purpose of this story in relation to the song, Schu has green eyes. Just deal with it. :P This thing is going to focus on the relationship between Brad and Schu, throughout their years together. The point and purpose of the narrational aspect of the story won't be revealed until the last chapter. However many chapters in the future that will be. So enjoy, and review! Because reviews taste like honey, and who doesn't like honey? ..... Okay shutting up now. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Pretty green eyes, So full of sparkle and such light, Let me remind, You chose not to cry. Its all right, for your lover has come home, by your side I'll always stay, never have to be alone.  
  
Pretty green eyes, so full of wonder and despair its all right to cry for I'll be there to wipe your tears and in your arms together we're in paradise, and its so nice, you'll never have to be alone  
  
pretty green eyes, so full of sparkle and such light, let me remind, you chose not to cry, it's all right, for your lover has come home, by your side I'll always stay, never have to be alone~  
  
It was on New Years that I found you, that year. I had just been given the go-ahead by Estet to begin forming my field team, and I was rather at a loss with the pickings. Sure, there were many promising students at the school, but none of them captivated me. It was New Years Eve, and I had just come out of a meeting with the headmaster at Rosenkreuz. I had decided to brave the masses and go downtown into Berlin for the festivities. It had been a while since I had watched fireworks. I was walking around in the main area, heading down to where the fireworks would be shot off from. That's when I first saw you.  
  
You were sitting huddled outside a building, hugging your knees. I'm not sure why, but the moment I saw you, I had a vision. I saw you, obviously older, standing beside me. I knew then that I had to at least figure out what you were, so I walked towards you. You must have sensed me coming, since you looked up, your eyes watching me as I crossed the street. I remember kneeling beside you, and asking your name. You didn't answer me, but you grabbed my arm, and stared into my eyes. I remember what you said. "Is it you? Are you the one who's making the sound go away?" I knew then you must be a telepath, and it suddenly fit. I told you I was, and you refused to let go of me. The fireworks forgotten, I brought you to my car, and took you to my hotel room for the night. I let you clean up in the bathroom, since it had obviously been sometime since you had last had the luxury of a shower. You came out of the bathroom, in only a towel, your hair still wet, asking me if I had a toothbrush you could use. I let you use mine, and while you were still cleaning up, I ordered us some food, and waited for you to finish.  
  
I'd had no clothes that would fit you, but you didn't seem to mind laying around in only a t-shirt. It didn't surprise me, as it occurred to me how pretty you were. That hair of yours had been messed up and ratty only moments ago, but now it shone. It looked like silk, laying against your skin. But the thing about you that captivated me the most were your pretty green eyes. You asked me if I was going to leave you, and I told you I wouldn't. You told me that you didn't want to be alone, that you would do anything I wanted, if it only meant that I could stay by you. I told you I didn't want your company in that sort of way, but that I was interested in you. You knew what I was thinking, because I let you in on that part of my mind. You didn't seem to mind, as long as I kept things quiet for you. I explained things to you that night, about Rosenkreuz and Estet, about my team and the part you would have in it. You seemed happy enough, and when we lay down to sleep that night, you snuggled into my side, as though you were trying to push yourself inside of me. I let you sleep that way, comforted for probably the first time in your life. I was content, knowing that I had the first piece of my puzzle solved. I didn't sleep very much that night, and I was awake by the time you woke up. I remember you stirring, and the first thing you saw was me, staring down at you. You smiled, and told me you were ready to go with me. I smiled, and my smile was reflected in your eyes. I remember telling you that from this day forth, you would never be alone. You believed me.  
  
I didn't know then that what I told you was a lie. Even if I had, I would have told you the same thing. It's what you needed to hear. I didn't intend for it to become a lie, but a precog can't always predict everything the future holds. But maybe if I could have, I might have prevented things from happening the way they did. Maybe if I go back and think of everything again, I might be able to figure out where things went wrong. I could undo this lie, and turn it back into the truth it had been meant to be. I can try. 


	2. With the aid of pen and paper

Well, here is part number 2! Things are still being told from Crawford's point of view. Hope you enjoy this part, it got me a little sniffly writing it. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember the first time I was able to see you after I'd brought you in. I think you hated me. Even though I had told you what to expect, you hadn't listened to me. I think that should have been my first sign that you wouldn't be easy to tame. Regardless, you forgave me after your initial tirade, remembering what I had told you about my team. The school had decided to rush you in your training, mostly due to my pulling strings. The staff was on orders to train you well, and to not subject you to the usual fun and games of the school. I never told you that, but I think you realized. You were different, you were special. All around you, you watched everyone else being treated differently. You never said anything to me about it, and I never said anything to you. Your training progressed well throughout the two years you were there, graduating quicker than anyone ever had before. I knew you were powerful, but I had really never had an inkling of how powerful you would be. The headmaster wanted me to leave you at the school, to train others. Estet thought that perhaps you ought to have your own field team, such was your power. But I thought differently. As much as you fought all authority figures around you, as much as you fought to have freedom and independence, I knew you never wanted to be first in line. As much as you hated answering to anyone, you hated the idea of having to command others even more. Which is why we fit together so well. I knew how to deal with you, and knew to treat you like enough of an equal to make you happy. You never pushed my limits, at least not that often. But you always knew when to back down, and when to let things go. Sometimes. Okay, so you actually were quite an ass, now that I think about it. But you were smart enough to know when to back off, and knew how long you should wait before pushing me again.  
  
I was able to convince Estet that you were an integral part of my team, and that together, our powers combined would prove our team's worth. They agreed, and allowed me to keep you. We had the luxury of training alone for the first two years, honing our skills as a pair. I think that's when you were happiest, when it was only the two of us, before things got too serious. Rosenkreuz had trained you in your psi skills, and now it had been my turn to train you in everything else. You picked up everything quickly, and after only four months, it had been time for our first assignment. We were assigned to Takatori Reigi, and remained with him for the next year. I knew you despised him from the moment you met him, but you never did tell me why. I did find out, though. I really wish you had told me about him, instead of hiding it from me. I had never thought twice about his asking for you to accompany him those nights, since I'd had work to do elsewhere. Here I had thought he understood how powerful you were, I thought he had only wanted your protection. Little did I know you were the one in need of protection.  
  
I didn't find out until after he'd died, otherwise he would have met his end long before. I'm glad you weren't around that night, when I'd made that discovery. I'd had a hard enough time as it was dealing with my emotions, the last thing I would have needed would have been to look into your eyes, and see all the pain he must have caused you. I'm sorry. If only I had known, if only I had seen it. Would I really have prevented it, though? After all, if you hadn't been violated at his hands, would you have turned out the same? I think that was an integral part of your shift from passer- by to full blown assassin. Did you picture his face over the faces of all your targets? That seems like something you would have done. I wish it hadn't been necessary. But everyone has to grow up someway.  
  
Regardless, I'm still surprised at how well you hid it from me. Every time when you would come back, late at night, after being with him, you would slide into my bed. I apologize for those times when I turned you away. I never knew what it was you were actually after, so can you really fault me? Listen to me, still making excuses. Here you are, the one who has suffered so much pain, and then there is me, unwilling to take any of the blame.  
  
Every time I ever touched you, did it make you think of him? Or were you able to rise above everything? Was it just another part of the job to you? Was I another part of the job to you? Sometimes, I think that's all I really ever was. You only ever acted the way you did because you thought it's what you were supposed to do. Was that it? That also seems like something you would do.  
  
I miss those days. Coming back to the apartment after long, tedious hours spent following him around during the day, only to fall down together on my bed, joking about our boss. Joking about our lives. I miss that. I don't joke much anymore. That ability left with you. It had been waning over the years anyhow, just like we had been waning over the years. Sometimes I wish it could have stayed just the two of us. Would we have made it, together, as mere puppets to the organization? Would that have been enough for us? Just to exist together? Sometimes I think it might have. But maybe I'm biased, since you're no longer around. I've learned how much you meant to me. How much just being there meant to me. Even without speaking, your mere presence lifted me up. But you knew that. You might say otherwise now, but I know you understood that back then. You must have seen the way your smile reflected in my eyes all those times, the numerous times you would chastise me for being so uptight, and I would just nod, and you would smile. I would kill to see your smile in front of me right now. I need it.  
  
Well, that was quite the side track. I'm sure you don't really mind, or do you? Here I keep telling myself how much you're going to appreciate this, how much you're going to appreciate being right. But what if I'm wrong? The fact still remains that we were happy back then, when it was only us. Once we picked up Farfarello, even, it wasn't so bad. A little more trying, having to keep up with him. But we made do. It wasn't so bad. The two of you made a good team. But it gave me more of a chance to sit back and become the leader, while the two of you did the dirty work. I know he enjoyed it, but did you? I have a feeling you did, I saw the amusement in your eyes every time you came back. You were changing. Whether it was due to spending more time with Farfarello, or spending less time with me, though, I'm not sure. I'm sorry about that, though. I hadn't really intended for it to become so much of a change. I hadn't meant for you to change. But maybe it wasn't you. Was it me? Was I the one who changed? I know that's what you thought, or at least what you told me. But what if you were right? What if I was the one who caused our downfall? Could you forgive me? I honestly didn't mean to. I didn't foresee that happening. I didn't foresee a lot of things happening. Now I find myself wishing I had. I really didn't want to lose you like that. But now I'm determined to get you back. I told you back then, that you would never be alone. I think what I had really meant was that I was the one who didn't want to be alone. But now, that's exactly what I am. I want you back. I need you back. What startling revelations we make with the aid of a pen and paper. 


	3. It's about time

And now we have the last chapter!! Well, probably last chapter. There's always the possibility that I might write another chapter. It may or may not happen, we shall see. ;)  
  


* * *

  
So the day finally came when we were able to free ourselves of our debt to Estet. We were no longer puppets to the organization, we were free to be on our own and do as we wished. I could see the excitement in your eyes when that fact was finally cemented. When the last of the three Elders died, I looked at you, and you looked back at me, and I had never seen you so excited in my life. The plan that we had worked years to achieve, finally came to fruition. Not without injury, of course. The two weeks we all spent holed up in the apartment, nursing our various wounds, it was almost like old times. You played mother hen to everyone, having been the only one to avoid physical injury. That probably became more of a curse than a blessing, though. But you didn't seem to mind.  
  
It was the smoke screen to what was later to come. Once we all recovered, we all shared that general sense of what now? What were we to do, four assassins with no more ties? It wasn't as though we could just pick up and move on. We were lost without a goal. None of us really wanted to continue on as an assassin team, we had shared long enough in that torment. But had any of us really thought much about what we would do afterwards? I think Farfarello was the only one who really knew. He wanted to return to Ireland. Nagi decided to stay in Tokyo, after all he had formed a bond with the other young assassin. They planned to go to university together, I don't remember what he wanted to study. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts and ideas.  
  
I figured I would return to America, and take over a corporation there that had been linked with the Takatoris. I didn't bother to ask you though, about what you thought. I had always figured you would come with me, wherever I went. Little did I know you had your own desires. What with the memory of your parents, and of the year you spent at Rosenkreuz, I had never imagined you would actually want to go back to Germany. But you did.  
  
We hadn't had an argument in a long time, but we did that night. I told you to either come with me to America, or leave. I never thought you actually would leave, but you did. You decided to bring Farfarello back to Ireland, and from there, to go wherever you felt like going. As long as it wasn't anywhere near me. I was so angry at you, I hadn't really taken the time to consider your decision. I always thought that when you realized that you missed me enough, when you realized that you were the idiot, leaving everything you had with me, that you would find me.  
  
It's been three years now, and still you haven't come. You never will. I guess I had made sure of that, the day you left. Too bad I never had a vision of it. I was so stubborn, so stupid, I probably would have dismissed any visions I would have had. I always thought that you were the one who needed me. But you weren't. It was always the other way around. I grew so accustomed to you, grew so attached to you, that I never thought I would actually lose you.  
  
So there. I was wrong. I admit it. You were right, and I was wrong. I need you, but I guess the only thing that these three years has shown me, is that you don't need me. So I finally came to the decision, to the realization, that if you weren't the one looking for me, maybe I should be the one looking for you. It only made sense.  
  
I found you, obviously. I just hope that you still have a piece of me somewhere inside you, and that you'll be willing to make room for more of me. I guess I won't know for sure though, until I ask you. So think about this, would you? Remember everything we went through, together, remember us. I made you happy once, didn't I? I promise, I can do it again. Just let me try.  
  
-Bradley  
  
"You fucking bastard." Crumpling the piece of paper, he threw it towards the garbage can a few feet away, watching as it missed and hit the floor. Cursing himself, he leaned down to pick it up, depositing it more carefully. He walked over to the couch, sinking down into it. "Why now? Why only now, you asshole? Fuck, I hate you." Leaning his head back against the cushion, he closed his eyes, drawing to mind an image of the raven haired American. Brad Crawford had been everything he had ever wanted in anyone, but he had left. He had given up. But now he wanted to come back, now he wanted everything back. Would it be worth it?  
  
"Schul, hurry up, would you? It's getting late." Hearing the voice yelling to him through his door, the redhead got up, walking over towards it. Pulling it open, he smiled apologetically to the man standing outside.  
  
"Sorry, Alex. I got distracted." Pulling on his shoes, he left his apartment, following the other man downstairs, where the taxi was waiting for them. They got in, informing the man of their destination, one of the hottest dance clubs within the city centre. Schuldich glanced to his companion, wondering if he should impart his knowledge to Alex. The blonde was simply his friend, best friend, perhaps. Alex had heard of Crawford, the few rare times when he had goaded the older man into talking about his past. What would Alex suggest to him? Would it really even make a difference to him? He decided to leave it for now, maybe he would bring it up later. For now, he would simply try and enjoy a night out dancing.  
  
"So, what distracted you?" Leaving the topic would be a fairly hard thing to do, now. He tried to think of something quickly, something believable. Not having the ability to think of anything, he simply smiled to his friend, shrugging.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." The blonde accepted that answer, changing the conversation to something he knew would be a more available topic. Schuldich enjoyed the distraction of conversation, relying simply on the words coming out of Alex's mouth. Since Schwarz had disbanded, he had decided to rely less on his telepathy. It had only served as a sorry reminder of the life that he so sorely missed. Quickly they arrived at their destination, paying the taxi driver and stepping onto the sidewalk, eyeing the already long line up. Well, he had to admit that he still occasionally used his mental gift in order to make some aspects of life easier, such as cutting short a long wait outside, by influencing the bouncers to believe they were on the guest list and didn't need to wait. The two friends made their way into the club, already feeling the heavy bass. They walked out onto the dance floor, wasting no time in joining the crowd. After a song, they moved to the bar area, ordering drinks, and surveying the club. Alex quickly spotted someone he was interested in, pointing him out to his redheaded friend. Schuldich smiled, eyeing the black haired man. Alex shared his tastes, and unfortunately, his tastes still resembled Brad Crawford. Finishing their drinks, the two returned to the dance floor, as Alex made plans to lure his prey to him. Schuldich laughed, playing along with the blonde. It wasn't long before Alex's interest began eyeing them, slowly dancing his way over to get closer to them. As he approached, Schuldich began to move away, giving Alex his space. Watching as his friend made contact with the other man, Schuldich smiled, and began dancing again on his own. He surveyed the floor, wondering if he should bother to find someone to alleviate the feelings that Crawford's letter had risen in him, or if he should simply dance those feelings out. He decided, for the time being, that he would go with the latter. Finding someone would likely only bring out unwanted emotions for him, and he'd have to end up wiping his memory from another man's mind later tonight.  
  
A few songs later, he looked over towards his friend again, his smile returning as Alex and his black haired man seemed lost in each other's arms. Watching them, however, suddenly reminded him of his own black haired man, off somewhere else, longing for him. There was a lull in the music, as a new song came on, taking it's own few seconds to build up it's beat. But as the voice came on, the words it sang shocked the redhead so much, he found himself unable to move. 'Pretty green eyes, so full of sparkle and such light' These were the words written at the beginning of Crawford's letter, the letter that he had received today. He felt his eyes begin to well up with tears, and wondered if anyone was looking at him. 'It's alright, for your lover has come home, by your side I'll always stay, you'll never have to be alone' As the words filtered over the speakers, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. With the hundreds of people dancing all around him, the only thing he could hear was the music. There were no voices.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" The redhead turned around, flinging himself onto the man behind him. He felt a hand on his back, softly stroking his hair. His arms wrapped around the man's chest, as he buried his face into his shoulder.  
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
"I take it that means I can stay?"  
  
"You better stay, Bradley. You better stay." Feeling his tears soaking through the American's shirt, Schuldich pulled his head back from Bradley's shoulder, looking into his eyes. What he saw in those eyes stunned him.  
  
He saw tears.  
  
"Bradley..." A finger was pushed against his lips, as Bradley shook his head.  
  
"Don't say anything. Just dance with me." Happy to oblige, the redhead pulled the American closer to him, plastering their bodies together. Their mouths found each other, their tongues getting re-acquainted once more. As they danced, Schuldich looked up past Bradley's shoulder, Alex in his sight. His friend was staring at him, obviously having seen his display. He linked to the blonde's mind, wanting to share his news with his friend finally. 'You finally get to see Bradley Crawford, Alex. Don't bother waiting for me tonight. I'll introduce you later.' Watching the smile form on Alex's lips, and seeing the blonde issue him a small wave, Schuldich returned his full attention to the American. Looking up into Bradley's eyes again, his former fear and worry over being reunited washed away. He saw those same eyes that had caused him such happiness, and pulled the body that had offered him warmth, protection, and serenity as tightly to him as possible. He kissed Bradley's neck, leaning his head on the American's shoulder. "I love you, Bradley. But you were wrong."  
  
"Hn?" Schuldich kissed the American's cheek again, pushing his mouth next to Bradley's ear.  
  
"I do need you. I always have." Bradley smiled, issuing his own vows of love to the German, as they continued to dance in each other's arms.  
  


* * *

  
Awwwwwww doesn't everyone love a happy ending???? ^_^ As previously stated, I might possibly write another chapter, so they can have a proper reunion, alone. ;) 


End file.
